


If You Want My Love

by sandystockings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandystockings/pseuds/sandystockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashedly PWP.  While in Purgatory, Cas and Benny show that they care for Dean in a very similar way.  Turns out Dean doesn't mind being shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want My Love

Dean's knees burn against the rocky floor. One's still on the pile of clothes they'd laid down - what little protection that gives - but the other is pressed hard on the bare, stony ground of the cave they're in. It probably wouldn't hurt as much if his knees hadn't been _moving_ , if Castiel hadn't been behind him, thrusting into his body so hard that even while bracing himself with his arms he was pushed forward with the force of it. 

"That good?" Benny asks. He runs the back of his hand across Deans cheek and Dean grunts, snapping playfully as the fingers pass his mouth.

"It's good," Cas answers for him. He grabs tighter onto Dean's hips, smearing mud and grime as his hands knead into the meat of Dean's flank. "Of course it's good." 

"Wasn't asking you," Benny drawls, voice smooth and quiet. He looks up at Cas and his mouth turns up, eyes flashing, with an expression so self-satisfied Dean feels another flare of arousal, sweltering and tight in his belly. Benny leans down, rubs his nose against Dean's and then kisses him, letting his tongue slide slick and ready into Dean's hungry mouth.

Cas growls, low and deep in his throat, and his body snaps, rocking hard into Dean's. "Smug," he says, nearly breathless. Dean rocks back against him, biting at Benny's lip. "You... unworthy, vainglorious child..."

Benny pulls away and grins up at Cas. "Think I might be a little cocksure, too."

That draws a laugh from Dean and immediately he's punished for it; Cas grabs a handful of his hair and tugs, just on the good side of pain. Benny licks his lips and scoots back a little, eyes dark as the rake over Dean's neck. One hand wraps around his cock and Dean watches with eyes half-lidded as that hand moves, and Benny's mouth stretches out into a wide, pleased smile. 

"You're so good, Dean," Benny says. "So good. I wish you could see his face - that angel of yours, how he's just about to break apart." Dean can't take his eyes off Benny, the way he's still working his cock so slow and easy. "And it's all 'cause of you," he continues. "Just 'cause of how good you feel, all around him."

"Fuck," Dean hisses, and then Cas leans down over him as much as he can, crooning some low, elastic sound - it wraps around Dean, crescendoes, and he pushes back against Cas, about to start _pleading_ for some attention to his goddamn dick. "I'm gonna make it good," he babbles. "So good. Want you to feel me, Cas, feel me so it drives you fucking crazy."

"It does, Dean," he says, and his voice rumbles, half-wrecked with a fierce, wild desperation, and Dean wonders if he's close, if the static in the air is because of Cas. If an angel's orgasm is something that just _happens_ , like an earthquake or a storm. He pants, rocking back harder, his hands curling into fists on the hard ground, his knuckles scraped nearly bloody. "Your body is carved just for me." Cas lets out a shaky curl of breath and the rhythm of his hips falters. "I rebuilt you from nothing, pulled the ruined, insensate scraps of your..." Dean can almost hear him gritting his teeth, and Cas grunts, cut short between two heavy breaths. Not alone, Dean thinks wildly, the thought of Cas so close, ready to come inside him and Dean's ready to fucking explode. He supports himself on one shaky arm and moves the other to his dick, pumping his fist around it. "Of your body," Cas continues, like he still had total control. "I put you together, down to the very last atom." He lets out a pained wail and his fingers are on Dean's hips so tight they're going to leave a bright, vivid bouquet of fucking bruises. "I cradled your soul in my hands, dragged you up from the rot and the filth and the bloody squalor." Cas leans over him again, and his skin is so warm, so electric, Dean feels woozy. "Your soul was resplendent. Even with a blade in your hand, the ribbons of demonic taint... threaded through... I could see your brightness, the coruscating beauty and..." 

He snarls and Dean wants to thrash and burn up into nothing, wants Cas to split him apart and break him down again; because he was in his hands, in his hands, completely in his hands - _In your hands,_ Dean thinks, so close to that cliff of painful ecstasy he thinks he could scream.

"I held you in my hands," Cas says. "And I put your soul, I put it back in... your body. In this body, I... _Fuck_ ," he says, voice loud, shifting from its usual hoarse, steady tenor to something more fragile. 

And and then it's over, Cas's body taut as he comes, and Dean crumples, and in another moment he's coming, too, the harsh stutter of Cas's name broken on his lips.

Dean feels jittery, almost cold, like the white, searing heat of Cas's cock punched too much out of him, like he's hollow now. Empty. He breathes, heavy, and Cas drapes his body over Dean's back, mouthing something against Dean's spine.

"You come so pretty," Benny says, an edge to his voice. The movement of his hand has more intent now, and he's still watching Dean.

"Yes," Cas says - Cas _agrees_ \- and he smooths his hands over the spots where he'd held Dean, where the purpling imprint of his fingers blossomed on pale skin. Dean shivers. "You did well, Dean," he says, and he pulls out of Dean's body. Dean's trembling and he feels ashamed because of it. Cas rubs his back with one steady hand. "You felt so good, taking my body into yours. Letting me enjoy you."

The way Cas says _enjoy_ sends a dark pulse of arousal through him, unbidden, and Dean lays down on his side on top of the pile of their clothing, his legs pressed against Cas. 

"At least he knows how lucky he is," Benny says, as Cas rakes his fingers through Dean's hair. He scratches lightly at Dean's scalp and Dean breathes out, slow, and thinks maybe their world is back on its axis again.

"Lucky?" Dean snorts. "I'm not that special, man."

Benny and Cas don't respond, but Dean can feel something exchanged between them, unspoken. "No one could feel as good as you, Dean," Cas tells him. Dean realizes his laying in his own come, and Jesus he wants to move, but Cas is still touching him, running one hand gently across his back, down to his ass, and Dean thinks maybe for that he can deal.

The atmosphere's changed, but the tension isn't gone. Dean's a little shaky, maybe a little spent, but his body's still buzzing. He wants, he realizes, but he doesn't know what. Benny's still stroking himself, and Dean lets himself watch. It only takes a second for Benny to notice and he grins, spreading his legs further apart. Cas just hums to himself and traces symbols Dean doesn't recognize into his skin.

"You want a taste?" Benny asks, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb as his other hand cups his balls.

Dean grins back at him. "Bring it on," he says. Benny scoots forward and Dean's rolling onto his stomach, already got his mouth open, expecting to feel the hot slide of Benny's dick thrust in against his tongue. But there's nothing. Benny just keeps that big grin on, keeps jacking off, close enough to Dean's face that Dean can smell the damp, musky heat of him. For a few more seconds, Dean just watches him, or watches Benny who's watching _him_. Cas grunts, still behind him, and then a second later Dean gets it, too, and he hears the staccato pants of Benny's breath, sees his body growing tenser, notices how his hand speeds up. And then closes his eyes just in time to feel the warm spatter of Benny's come against his face. Benny moans, sweet and low.

"Shit," Dean says. He blinks a few times, stares up at Benny who's leaning back on his elbows looking pleased as fuck with himself. 

"Clean yourself up, Dean," Cas says.

Benny snorts. "No need for that." Dean licks at the corners of his mouth as Benny shifts and crawls until he's nose to nose with Dean. He sticks his tongue out and slowly - and what a fucking display of showmanship, Dean thinks - licks a stripe up Dean's cheek. He keeps going, lapping up his own come, until the only spot that's left is on the left side of Dean's face just under his eye.

"Hey," he says, quick, and Benny pauses. Dean's still a little out of it, maybe, from being fucked, might have blank spots, whited out moments from a fried brain, but he thinks, feeling almost dizzy with the realization, that maybe he can call a few shots. He'd given up control to Cas, but he gets the feeling that he has a lot more power than he thought, if only he chooses to exercise it. He turns his head, presenting his cheek to Benny. "Get that," he says. He jerks his head back towards Cas. "And then give it to him."

Benny's eyebrows raise and Dean swallows convulsively. Cas is probably rocking a similar expression, he thinks, but so what. They'll do it, he thinks. They'll do it for _him_. So Benny nips at the bolt of Dean's jaw and then kisses his way up the side of Dean's face. He drags the flat of his tongue along Dean's skin and Dean can feel the dampness left behind, cooling in the air. Benny gets that last little bit of come and he cups Dean's face with one big hand.

"What the hell," Dean says, pushing him away. Benny laughs and pulls at the lobe of his ear. He gets up on his knees and then ambles over, awkward, to Cas. Neither seems particularly enthused; they reach for each other with something close to indifference. But then Dean sits up and something between them sparks. Benny wraps an arm around Cas's neck and draws him closer. Cas shuts his eyes and leans forward, lips parted. Dean holds his breath and watches, eagerly, as their mouths meet. It's wet and sloppy, and Dean's transfixed, staring as Benny's tongue pushes deep into Cas.

"Tastes good, doesn't he?" Benny asks. Cas murmurs something in response, but neither looks at Dean. They kiss again, softer, and Cas trails his fingers up Benny's chest, thumbing a nipple.

Dean licks his lips and Benny smiles against Cas's mouth, running his hands up the back of Castiel's neck, and tangling his fingers in the thick mass of hair. He tugs and Cas grunts, pushing harder against him, his kisses growing more aggressive.

"Need you over here, Dean," Benny says. He leans down and presses his face into the crease of Castiel's neck and shoulder. He mouths at the skin there, hands skimming down to frame Cas's hips.

Castiel throws his head back as Benny moves down. He looks over at Dean, eyes beautiful and dark and wild, just as Benny's mouth closes over his nipple. "Dean," he says. 

"Yes," Dean says. He's not sure if he's simply responding or answering some question Cas didn't ask yet. He moves closer. One hand stretches out toward him. He moves closer still and Cas and Benny pause, as one, and look over. Dean stands up, legs shaky. Benny releases Cas and follows him up. "Not done yet are you?" Dean asks. Benny stares, hungry and uninhibited, at the curve of Dean's mouth. Cas sits down, ass on the rocky cave floor.

"Not even close," Benny says, and then he grabs Dean and pulls him closer. The next moment they're kissing, Benny biting at his lips. Dean's mouth opens wide, slots against Benny's, and he lets his tongue slide out. Benny meets it with his and they're licking at each other between their mouths. Benny's tongue curves, slow and sensual, like every taste he gets of Dean is something to be savored. Dean pulls him closer, grabbing his elbow and tugging until their bare chests meet. Benny hums in pleasure and rolls his hips. His dick's still soft, but Dean's already half-hard again and Benny knows it. He sucks Dean's tongue into his mouth, rubs the shell of Dean's ear with the pad of his thumb.

Cas moves closer and wraps an arm around Dean's thigh. His mouth seals over the patch of skin behind Dean's knee, and Dean shutters, his leg close to buckling. "Stay," Cas tells him, palming his ass. He bites down and then _slaps_ Dean's ass, hard. That does it for him more than he thought it would and Dean groans. So Cas does it again and Dean clings to Benny.

"Harder, Cas," Benny says. He kisses the corner of Dean's mouth, gently, discordant with his words. Benny smiles and cups the back of Dean's neck. "Just how he likes it."

Cas gets up on his knees and swats Dean again, the palm of his hand stinging as it connects with bare flesh. He does it again, even harder, and Benny's arms slide under Dean's. Dean pants, his body shaking. 

Benny pulls him in until Dean's forehead is resting on his clavicle. He wraps his arms around Benny's waist and Cas keeps slapping his ass. "You take it so well," Benny murmurs. He slides a hand through Dean's hair. "So damn pretty. Spread your legs a little; get a better stance." Dean does as suggested, too fucking turned on to even think about what's happening to him. "Oh, that's good," Benny croons. "You doin' so good."

"You can take it, can't you, Dean?" Cas nuzzles his hip and spanks him again.

"Yes," Dean bites out. Cas slaps him and his body moves with it. "Harder," he says, and Cas spanks him harder. He moans, and both Cas and Benny echo the sound. "Harder," he says again, and Cas reels back and smacks him so hard even Benny jerks back.

"Is that good, Dean?"

"That's good," he pants against Benny's shoulder. "So fuckin' good, Cas."

And it is - Jesus, it's so good Dean's head is fuzzy, his mind whiting out at the crest of every wave of pain. And it's _sweet_ , a heady rush that makes his legs tremble, that pulses through him like electricity, that sizzles at the base of his spine and his belly and his groin.

Benny lifts him up a little, so their eyes meet, and Cas pauses, his hand on the right cheek of Dean's ass. "Wanna give you more," Benny says, wrapping a hand loose around Dean's dick. Dean grunts and Cas leans close and bites at his thigh. "You took that, Dean, so good. So pretty. Wanna get you in my mouth. Wanna wrap my lips around your cock." He guides Dean's face up so their mouths are close together - Dean kisses him once, and Benny moans. "Wanna suck you down," Benny rasps, and the next thing Dean knows he's pushed back so he stumbles into the cave wall, and Benny is one his knees in front of him. 

Cas watches with hooded eyes as Benny swallows down Dean's dick, mouth stretched wide around it.

"Holy... fuck," Dean breathes, tilting his head back. He braces himself with one hand against the wall at his back, the other carding through Benny's hair. "Yes, Benny. Christ. Yes."

Benny laughs around him and then pulls back. He laps at the tip and then looks up at Dean. "He's jealous, isn't he?" He nods over at Cas. "Jealous that I get this. That I get you. Anyone ever tell you how damn pretty you are?" His mouth is open and he rubs his cheek against Dean's cock; it slips into his mouth and he tongues at the slit, then sucks hard. Dean laughs a little, breathlessly, and Benny pets at his side with nimble fingers.

"He's beautiful," Cas says, intense, answering for Dean. He stands up and crowds against Dean, jerking his head by the chin. When Cas kisses him it's like an attack - and Dean is helpless, hips stuttering unconsciously into Benny's warm, suctioning mouth as Cas goes to town on him with his tongue. Then Cas moves, kissing his jaw and then biting his ear lobe, hard. Dean yelps a little, and Benny pushes his hips back against the wall. Cas draws his tongue down the length of Dean's throat, then bites at the meat of his shoulder. He rubs his nose against Dean's pectorals as he starts to sink down. He fits his hand on the shoulder where his handprint used to be and squeezes. There's nothing there now but Dean feels a pulse of power anyway, and he shivers, eyes rolling back.

"Ooh, he liked that," Benny says, addressing Cas. 

"Yes," Cas says simply. He's down on his knees beside Benny, and oh shit, Dean thinks, if they're about to _share_ him, if he's about to feel one mouth after the other, two pairs of lips, two tongues. Jesus, his dick might explode. Castiel leans in, licks at the head of Dean's cock, and Benny follows just after. 

"Stop teasing me," Dean grinds out, his hands against the wall trying to find purchase. He looks down, sees their heads bent over him. Benny licks at him on one side, slow, his tongue curling along the skin of Dean's dick. Cas follows, mirroring his movements. The tips of their tongues brush and there's an infinitesimal pause. Then, like they've rehearsed it, like they spend all their free time in this fucking horrible place thinking up ways to drive Dean absolutely batshit fucking _insane_ , they draw in closer and start licking at each other with purpose, each into the other's mouth. Their lips press against Dean, and he's not sure what's hotter, having two mouths on his cock, or having two hot as shit guys _making out_ on his cock. He groans, his knees weak, and he spreads his legs. Cas kisses up the length of him and then it's good, so good, and it's too much - too fucking much - when Cas opens his mouth wide and sinks down onto Dean, taking him in all the way to the base of his cock. Dean cries out, feeling the first warm, bubbly rush of climax, and says "Shit. No, just... Stop. Stop."

They both look up at him and Dean breathes through his nose, tries to stay upright. He grabs Benny's hair and says "Not yet. Want to come inside you."

Benny smiles, crooked, and stands up, pressing himself against Dean. He doesn't take his eyes off Dean's as he stretches out a hand and helps Cas to his feet, too. "That really what you want, Dean?" He wraps one arm around Dean's neck and draws him closer. Dean kisses him, gentle, and then Benny pulls away. He smiles, and for a moment Dean's not sure what's going to happen. Castiel does, though, and he grabs Dean and starts kissing him like he's trying to crawl inside his mouth. It's hard and aggressive and Cas tugs Dean roughly into his body, his tongue wet and hot as it fucks into Dean's mouth with fierce, driven purpose. Dean's mind is a little fuzzy now, but apparently all that's needed from him is patience and consent for participation - Cas and Benny have everything else handled. 

Cas keeps kissing him, and fucking hell Cas likes it rough, likes wringing pleasure out of Dean like it's the only thing in the whole of the universe that matters. And hell, Dean's okay with that - he fucking whimpers and Jesus, he doesn't even _care_. Cas grabs him, and those bruises he left pulse a little, and Dean grunts against his mouth as Cas switches their positions. He turns Dean around, pulling him back against his chest. Benny's in front of him now and he's smirking and yes yes _yes_ he's got his hands on Dean's waist, and his fingers thread into Cas's and he kisses Dean soft, on the curve of his jaw. Benny sinks down, and pulls Dean with him. He's on his back and Dean blankets him, kissing him as Benny and Cas slowly guide him into Benny's body. Benny throws his head back and moans. His legs are spread and it's got to be hell on his back, it's got to hurt, but he just arches his back and laughs a little, almost breathless, when Dean puts a hand around his dick.

Cas is still behind him and Dean's half hoping he's going to get a repeat performance. One hand snakes around his chest and twists his nipple and Dean gasps. Two fingers thrust into his mouth and Dean starts to suck obediently as he feels Cas rubbing up against him.

Benny comes first, Dean makes sure of that, and he lays back panting as Dean pounds into his body. Cas leans closer, right next to his ear and starts whispering what he's going to do to Dean next time.

_Next time_ , Dean thinks, mind reeling, as Cas tells him in vivid, explicit detail how hard he's going to fuck him, how he's going to tear Dean apart, bend him over and make him scream, make him forget his own fucking name because all he can say is Cas, over and over and over again. And he's about to come so hard, he is, he's close, when Cas starts in on how good it's gonna feel, how he's going to bury himself in Dean, in that strong, beautiful body, how he's going to make Dean come, and he's going to watch, he's going to see the moment it happens, watch Dean's face as orgasm hits him, as he cries out, as he tightens around Cas's cock and Jesus Christ at that point Dean's pretty sure it's not even english anymore but that's okay because he just heard Cas say the word cock and that's inappropriately hot, everything Cas is saying is so fucking hot that Dean comes with a strangled cry, nearly blacks out from the intensity of it. He gasps, and Benny cradles him, pulls Dean out of his body as they lay down, tangled together on the floor. Benny pulls some of their clothes over to use as a makeshift pillow.

Cas watches them with hooded eyes, still pumping his dick, grunting as his climax rushes towards him. He comes a second later, some of his come splattering down on Dean and Benny's calves. Cas breathes out, long and shaky, like he's exhaling smoke. Then he lies down beside them and throws his arm over Dean.

It's good, Dean thinks, basking. Benny stares at the cave's ceiling and Cas has his eyes closed, a little wrinkle between his brows. Dean sighs and even with all the shit around them, all that's waiting outside their little sanctuary, he thinks maybe that for now he's safe. 

He's safe, and he closes his eyes and falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
